1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bucket seat or a similar seat or couch with a support surface supported by curved shaped members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bucket seat or similar seating items having a backrest formed of a support surface and curved shaped members supporting the support members, and displaceable between upright and lean-back positions are known. The known seating items have support surfaces the profile of which does not change when the backrest is displaced from an upright position to a lean-back position. Furthermore, the seats with an unchangeable profile of the backrest does not provide for relaxation of the body of a seating person.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a seating item, in particular, a bucket seat which would insure a natural relaxation of the body of the seating person without a need in a self-movement correction.